Kinderlumper/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb tworzą wehikuły związane z brukwią, gdy Fretka zostaje wybrana Księżniczką Brukwi i ma otworzyć Bieg Szynszyli. Z kolei Dundersztyc chce zmienić się w Kinderlumpera, aby przestraszyć Rogera i odebrać mu tytuł burmistrza Danville. Kinderlumper (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Narrator: 'Kinderlumper. 'Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, nie, nie, byłem grzeczny. Nie, nie, nie wsadzaj mnie do swojego wora! Tylko nie do wora! Nie!!! Kinderlumper! No, no właśnie. To Kinderlumper. Hahahaha. (W pokoju Fretki) Fretka: No, i co ty na to? Stefa: Wyglądasz jakbyś wypadła z ciężarówki z rzepą, a zaraz potem wpadła pod ciężarówkę z brukwiami. Fretka: Tak, tak, bardzo śmieszne. To oficjalne brukwiowe insygnia królewskie z okazji setnego biegu szynszyli z Danville do Borsukowa. Założę je, a wtedy szynszyle podążą za mną, swoją księżniczką! Stefa: No tak, kapuję to ogromny zaszczyt i wogóle, ale no weź Fretka dlaczego tak naprawdę chcesz robić za brukwiową księżniczkę? Fretka: Rozpocznę uroczyście setny bieg szynszyli. Stefa: ...i? Fretka: Mama, tata i wszyscy z Danville będą czekać w Borsukowie aż przekroczę linię mety. Stefa: ...i? Fretka: Pokażą mnie w telewizji! Stefa: Teraz rozumiem. Fretka: Stefa, to może być mój pierwszy krok na drodze do sławy. A ty będziesz znana jako najlepsza przyjaciółka gwiazdy. Stefa: I taką sławę najbardziej lubię. (Nagle z ogródka woła Fretkę Fineasz.) Fineasz: Fretka! Fretka: Czego chcesz tym razem? Fineasz: Z okazji biegu szynszyli zrobiliśmy dla ciebie kilka czadowych pojazdów. Baljeet wychodował w laboratorium nową superodmianę brukwi. Baljeet: Po prostu udało mi się połączyć kod genetyczny brukwi i sekwoji. Buford: ...i? Baljeet: I kopru. Buford: Chciałem, żeby pachniały jak lukrecja. Fretka: Za żadne skarby do tego nie wsiądę. Nie chcę w trakcie debiutu telewizyjnego wyglądać jak totalny oszołom!(Stefa dziwnie patrzy na Fretkę)''Co? Powiedziałam totalny? A teraz wybaczcie mi, publiczność na mnie czeka. '''Stefa': Tak, ja też idę, bo jestem sławną przyjaciółką gwiazdy. Fineasz: I pomyśleć, że znaliśmy Stefę, zanim została słynną przyjaciółką gwiazdy. (Korytarz domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Pepe przykleja na ścianie czarną plamę, po czym w nią wchodzi.) Dubi-dubi-du... (Nagle wchodzi Linda z odkurzaczem.) Linda: Ah! Miałam pojechać do Borsukowa! (Kryjówka Pepe) Major Monogram: Witaj, Agencie P! Właśnie robimy małe zakłady bukmaherskie tegorocznego biegu szynszyli i zdaje się, że zaznaczę zły kurz i piskliwy kwik. Carl: A ja obstawiam, że wygra myszoskoczek. Major Monogram: Jesteś śmieszny, Carl. Tak czy siak, doszły nas słuchy, że Dundersztyc planuje zakłócić ceremonię. Najprawdopodobniej kombinuje coś niecnego. Przyjrzyj się temu, Agencie P.(Pepe rusza na misję)''Hm, myszoskoczek. He, co za idiotyczny pomysł. A niech cię, Carl. ''(Scena przenosi się na przedmieśnia Danville i reportera wiadomości.) Reporter: Witam panie i panowie, jestem Mike Van Czapopielgrzymski. Znajdujemy się w Danville gdzie rozpocznie się setny doroczny bieg szynszyli. Jest z nami również tegoroczna brukwiowa księżniczka. Jak się nazywasz, młoda damo? Fretka: Jestem Fretka Flynn. Stefa: A ja jestem jej słynną przyjaciółką. Reporter: To pięknie. Sami państwo widzicie, mamy cudowny dzień, są brukwie, szynszyle i pochlebcy pragnący zostać sławni. (Fretka stoi przez mikrofonem rozpoczynając bieg szynszyli.) Fretka: Ehem. Drodzy mieszkańcy Danville, nadszedł czas gdy wasza księżniczka, ja, rozpocznie słynny doroczny bieg szynszyli. Wzywam mego warzywnego trubadura. Irving: Odegram teraz tradycyjne szynszylowe fanfary.(Bierze oddech i okropnie fałszuje aż Fretka zabiera mu trąbkę a on nie zauważając tego przez chwilę gra bez niej)''Co? Chwila, chwila. Co?(Fretka wyrzuca trąbkę)Rozumiem, nie jesteś melomanką. Ma księżniczko! '''Fretka': A teraz wezmę gryza naszej symbolicznej, ceremonialnej brukwi. (Gryzie brukiew, lecz zaraz potem wypluwa ją w rękę.) Irving: A teraz ma księżniczko, oddalę się uniżenie. Fretka: Racja Sputnik, znikaj. Szynszyle, rozpoczynamy wasz bieg! (Szynszyle zaczynają biec.) Reporter: Wystartowały. Tak oto zaczął się kolejny, doroczny bieg szynszyli. A teraz wracamy z powrotem do studia. Kamerzysta: W studio nikogo nie ma, jest niedziela. Reporter: Serio? Dlaczego niby ja mam mieć wejście na żywo, gdy w studio nikogo nie ma? Kamerzysta: Nagrywam, to nie jest na żywo. Reporter: Eh, pięknie. (Scena przenosi się na Fretkę biegnącą z szynszylami.) Stefa: Fretka, przytrzymam ci pelerynę.(słychać pisk szynszyli)''Oh nie, niech to, sorki! '''Fretka': Sama nie wiem, Stefa, to trudniejsze niż myślałam.(znów słychać pisk)''Oh sorki! '''Stefa': Może byłoby łatwiej, gdybyśmy biegły przed nimi. Fretka: Dobra. Wszyscy za mną do Borsukowa! Stefa: Oh, niech to, przepraszam! (Spółka Zło Dunderszyca. Pepe wspina się po budynku, po czym przykleja do jego ściany czarną i plamę i w nią wchodzi.) Dundersztyc: Powinno wystarczyć. (Pepe wchodzi przez czarną plamę, kiedy nagle z piżamy Dundersztyca odpina się klapa.) ''Doskonale. To ty Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Oho, wybacz te intymne widoki, jeden guzik mi się bez przerwy tak... Tak czy owak, przybyłeś w samą porę, bo właśnie uruchamiam mój Kinderlumper-inator! I dzięki temu stanę się prawdziwym, żywym Kinderlumperem. (Pepe patrzy na Dundersztyca zmieszany)'' Co? Tylko mi nie mów, że nie wiesz kim jest Kinderlumper.'' (Pepe wzrusza rękami.)'' No wiesz, ogromny troll z ostrymi zębami z nosem jak kij od miotły, łapie dzieci i wsadza je do wora, jeśli były... Nie słyszałeś o nim? Zanim chodziłem spać moja kochana mamusia śpiewała mi o nim piosenkę. Z tego co pamiętam brzmiała mniej więcej tak.'' (Dundersztyc klaszcze w dłonie i gasną światła. Następnie klaszcze drugi raz i widzimy jego ubranego w biały smoking oraz orkiestrę.)'' (Piosenka Kinderlumper Cię dopadnie) Dundersztyc: Dziś Kinderlumper pewnie cię dopadnie Bo niegrzeczny i niesforny byłeś znów Wierz mi, blady strach na ciebie padnie A w piersiach ci zabraknie nawet tchu Tak, tak Jeśli robiłeś bąble w wannie, Jeśli nieprzeciętnie ślinisz się Jeśli masz potrzebę mrugać powiekami, On na końcu świata znajdzie cię. Dziś Kinderlumper cię dopadnie, Dziś Kinderlumper cię dopadnie. Jeśli gdzieś zacząłeś czuć pragnienie, Jeśli w prawo popatrzyłeś chociaż raz, Jeśli znowu chcesz skorzystać z ubikacji, Wiedz, że Kinderlumper w łapach cię już ma! Dziś Kinderlumper cię dopadnie, Dziś Kinderlumper cię dopadnie! Dziś Kinderlumper cię dopadnie, Dziś Kinderlumper cię dopadnie! Dopadnie cię i już! Dziś Kinderlumper cię dopadnie! (Dundesztyc znów klaszcze w dłonie i ponownie widzimy go w Spółce Zło.) Dundersztyc: No i wracając, kupiłem sobie prawdziwy strój Kinderlumpera a potem postrzelę się promieniem Kinderlumper-inatora dzięki czemu stanę się olbrzymim trolem. Wtedy strój będzie pasować. Potem przestraszę mojego brata Rogera, który w panice nie będzie mieć wyjścia i przekaże władzę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów mnie. Tak właściwie to Kinderlumperowi, ale gdy promień przestanie działać znowu będę sobą i Okręg Trzech Stanów będzie mój. Odsuń się Pepe Panie Dziobaku i przygotuj się na prawdziwy dreszcz.(Dundersztyc klaszcze w dłonie, żeby uruchomić inator i wtedy Pepe na niego wskakuje)''Przestań wreszcie ty szalony dzioba...(Inator trafia w ich obu)To działa. Hehehehe.(Dundersztyc klaszcze w dłonie ponownie uruchamiając inator, którego promień przelatuje przez czarną dziurę na budynku przyklejoną przez Pepe)'' (Scena przenosi się do Fretki i Stefy biegnących z szynszylami) Fretka: Wiesz co Stefa, nieźle się bawię. Mogłabym być księżniczką codziennie.(Promień inatora Dundersztyca trafia w szynszyle przemieniając je w bestie. Dziewczyny zaczynają uciekać a szynszyle przewracają samochód, który jest własnością ekipy "Wiadomości". Wysiadają z niego Reporter Mike i Kamerzysta.) Mike: Widziałeś to? Wzywamy helikopter, to największy temat w całej mojej karierze. Do roboty! Kamerzysta: Oh, zwolnienie warunkowe to był zły pomysł. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca. Pepe Pan Dziobak niszczy inator Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Poważnie Pepe Panie Dziobaku, czy naprawdę niszczenie wszystkiego było konieczne?(Pepe terkocze)''No, już, już, już, dobry, grzeczny trolo-dziobaczek.(Pepe wchodzi na "X" namalowany na podłodze a Dundersztyc spuszcza na niego pułapkę)Ha! I niech to będzie dla ciebie lekcją: nigdy nie stawaj na malowanym "X". A teraz wybacz, ale mam nieumówione spotkanie z burmistrzem. Hehehe.(Pepe terkocze)'' (Scena przez domem Flynn-Fletcher. Fineasz, Ferb i przyjacielie stoją przed pojazdami z brukwi) Fineasz: Czy wszyscy mają rękawice i są gotowi do kibicowania? Baljeet: (Pokazując swoją rękawicę)''Gotowy! '''Buford': (Pokazując swoją rękawicę z oderwanym palcem)''Gotowy! '''Baljeet': Buford, oderwałeś sobie palec. Buford: Tak? No i co z tego?! Baljeet: Nic, nic. (Nagle nadbiega Fretka ze Stefą) Fretka: Fineasz, Fineasz, Fineasz... i Ferb! Musicie nam pomóc! Gonią nas wielkie szynszyle potwory! Fineasz: Wielkie szynszyle potwory? Rewelacja! Fretka: To one! (Szynszyle biegną ulicą a Mike i kamerzysta są w helikopterze i to nagrywają) Mike: To niesamowite! Nigdy wcześniej nie leciałem helikopterem. Kamerzysta: Eh... (Tymczasem Fretka ze Stefą oraz Fineaszem i Ferbem i ich przyjaciółmi jadą w brukwiowych pojazdach uciekając przed szynszylami) Stefa: Doganiają nas! Czy to coś nie może jechać szybciej? Fretka: Wcisnęłam koprowy pedał z całej siły do brukwiowej dechy! Owszem wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmiało. Buford: Nie uciekniemy im!(Baljeet krzyczy po czym szynszyle ich tratują) Izabela: Fineasz!(Krzyczy, po czym szynszyle ją tratują) Fineasz: Izabelo!(Bestie pochłaniają również Fineasza i Ferba) Stefa: O nie! Fineasz i Ferb! Mike:(Z helikoptera)''Oh, małe, biedne, niewinne dzieci. Nie mogę patrzeć, po prostu nie potrafię. Wyjdę na zewnątrz zaczerpnąć śwież... Woah! Widziałeś to? O mało nie wysiadłem z helikoptera! Widziałeś to? ''(Pojazd Fretki i Stefy wpada na hydrant i Stefa zostaje uwięziona pod pojazdem) Stefa: Ratuj siebie księżniczko! Biegnij, biegnij, aaa! (Scena przenosi się do Borsukowa, gdzie ludzie czekają aż szynszyle przekroczą linię mety) Melani: Szynszyle powinny być lada chwila, panie Burmistrzu. Roger: Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał jeść żadnych brukwi, tak jak przed rokiem. Melani: Możemy tego uniknąć. Co to jest?! (Nagle nadchodzi Dundersztyc w stroju Kinderlumpera, wszyscy panikują) Nieznany mężczyzna: Na pomoc! Roger: Chyba znam tego gościa. Nie macie się czego obawiać. To tylko Kinderlumper przyszedł poświętować razem z nami! Hahaha, teraz będzie imprezka! Dundersztyc: Eee, ten, eee, a czy o wiele właściwszą reakcją nie byłaby paniczna ucieczka? Roger: Ależ Kinderlumperku, dlaczego to miałbym przed tobą uciekać? Dundersztyc: Nie pamiętasz piosenki o Kinderlumperze? Roger: Czy pamiętam? Oczywiście że ją pamiętam. Mama śpiewała mi ją zawsze nim zasnąłem. (Piosenka Kinderlumper Cię dopadnie - wersja Rogera) Roger: Bo Kinderlumper zawsze będzie cię kochać, Gdy będziesz spać przyniesie prezent ci. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, nie czekaj! To były inne słowa! Roger: Mama właśnie tak mi śpiewała. I wciąż jeszcze mam kilka prezentów od ciebie.(Wyjmując opakowanie migdałówek)''Spójrz, migdałówki. '''Dundersztyc': Nie! Ale, ale ty nawet nie lubisz migdałówek! Roger: Owszem, dlatego nigdy ich nie zjadłem. Dundersztyc: Nie!(zaczyna płakać)''To nie fair! '''Roger': Dziwne, nigdy nie sądziłem, że Kinderlumper to taka beksa. Dundersztyc: O nie, promień właśnie przestaje działać!(Dundersztyc wraca do swojej normalnej postaci) (W Spółce Zło Pepe też powraca do normalności) (Fretka biegnie ulicą uciekając przed szynszylami) Fretka: Ludzie, uciekajcie! (Ludzie krzyczą z przerażenia, kiedy nagle szynszyle wracają z powrotem do normalnych rozmiarów. Fretka podbiega do Lindy i Lawrence'a czekających na mecie) Fretka: Zbliżają się dzikie szynszyle! Dla mnie jest już za późno, ratujcie siebie.(Fretka zaczyna się śmiać, kiedy normalne już szynszyle po niej przebiegają)''Nie, nie, nie, nie przestańcie, hahaha! 'Lawrence: Czy ty też tak się wczuwałaś, gdy byłaś brukwiową księżniczką? '''Linda: O tak. Fretka:(Wciąż się śmiejąc)...przestańcie, mówię poważnie, no! (Nagle nadbiegają Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Stefa) Fineasz: Fretka, to było niesamowite! Byłaś najlepszą brukwiową księżniczką w historii! Fretka: Fineasz! Myślałam, że was stratowały. Fineasz: To prawda. Nic nie bolało. Były wielkie, ale nadal puszyste. Ferb: Trochę jakby stratowała nas wata cukrowa, ale nie lepiąca. Mike: To było niesamowite! W dodatku wszystko nagraliśmy! Fretka: Ej, poważnie? Nagraliście Fineasza i Ferba w brukwiowych pojazdach? Mike: Tak, wszyściusieńko. Fretka: Gdzie jest kamera? Mike: Została w helikopterze. (Scena przenosi się na helikopter, który odlatuje razem z szynszylami w środku) Mike: Nie! Największy temat w mojej karierze!(płacząc)''I właśnie sobie odfrunął... '''Fretka': Witaj w moim świecie, Mike. Witaj w moim świecie. Fineasz: O, tu jesteś Pepe.(biorąc Pepe na ręce)''Chodź do mnie ty włochata bestyjko!(Pepe terkocze)'' Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4